


Destiny

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eternity Is A Long Time, Gen, Kara Has Seen a Lot, Mild Humor, Mon-El Can understand, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Mon-El talks with the Future Kara in the year 3000, before going back in time.





	Destiny

“Tell them you were inspired to found the Legion.” She spoke.  
Mon-El blinked in surprise. Even though this was not the Kara he knew, she looked exactly like her, and her outfit hadn't changed either.  
The strangest part about all this, was how detached this Kara seemed to be from the one he knew. That might have been because of her having to bury everyone she ever knew and loved.

Ever since he came to this time period, for 7 years, learning everything he did, it just completely threw him off when she appeared. Rokk has called her from the vastness of space, and she had come, and it had been an eye-opening experience for him to see Kara so changed from a thousand years of life.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. “I mean it.”   
Mon-El frowned. “They'll want to know a lot more than that.”   
“Tell them I inspired you, tell them everything you know they wanted to hear. Saturn Girl is coming with you for the mission. Her telepathy will help smooth over everything if she needs to use it.” Kara sighed.

“It's so surreal, Kara, this situation. I married Irma because I had to grow and I thought I'd never see you again. Then you came, and you were the one to pose this mission.” Mon-El spoke.

Kara looked down at her hands, and then up at his face. “You will always be in my heart, Mon-El. I will never forget you, nor will I forget anyone I've been with. That's how I am. I shall never forget people. My past self will be jealous, perhaps irrationally so, of you and Irma, but you and I both know that I have planned this, and I have made sure all problems will not happen. There is so much I wish I could tell you, Mon-El, but I cannot. It is of grave importance.”

“Can't change the future, no matter how powerful you get.” Mon-El nodded.  
“Exactly, until I reach a certain point that is far beyond what I am now.” Kara chuckled.

Hearing her laugh again made him relax. “It's so surreal, Kara, in a way. All of this.” 

“I know, Mon-El. I did not expect to run into you again like this. Rokk knew I needed to know though.” Kara sighed.  
“I don't blame him.” Mon-El sighed. “The things you've seen, Kara. I don't envy that knowledge. It's why you're distant, and I can understand that.” 

Kara looked him in the eyes, and he could see the sadness in them. “Almost 1000 years, Mon-El. That is not a small amount of time.”  
“I'm sorry for what you've seen.” Mon-El frowned.  
Kara sighed. “It's not, when you get down to it, it's not horrific. I knew forever I was never going to die like everyone else. I buried my friends, I buried my lovers, and I grew, over time, to hate that aspect of me. For 200 years, I sealed myself off, I left, I went to the Andromeda Galaxy, to be away from what reminded me of everyone that I lost. I returned, and I lived so long again, and it was not until I ran into Zatanna again, you never met her, but in time you may, 800 years later, that I opened up to someone. She's immortal from her mother's side, and it's because of that, I finally found someone I can love until the oceans and seas run dry.” 

Mon-El nodded. “I figured you never cared about a petty thing such as Gender. It's one of the few things Daxam and Krypton could agree on.”   
Kara chuckled. “Yeah, Pan-Sexuality as humans would call it. We just never cared about that. It took me a while to open up to Lena, that's the person I always felt attracted to, even with you. It took me awhile to open up, but we had 120 years together, Mon-El.” Kara shivered.

“I can understand how when you lost her, you must have truly felt yourself become removed.” Mon-El spoke.

“Exactly. I loved her so much.” Kara sighed. “But remember, as I've told Irma, and I told you, and I told Brainiac 5, we have to make sure the time line is not altered. Kara in the past cannot know about this.” 

“I understand, Kara. I wouldn't fail you.” Mon-El smiled.  
“Good, because if you did, I would find you, and I would kill you.” Kara grinned.  
“Okay, Liam Neeson.” Mon-El chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think this is how it should be revealed in some way on the show, that her future self set all this up. She knew how the past worked, she lived it.
> 
> She knew what they would need in the past to get a kick in the pants. So to speak.  
> This is just how it should have always been.
> 
> Also, yes, it's implied Zatanna's mother in the comics is not human, so she most certainly could be immortal.


End file.
